deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Ayaka Kagari
Original= Esdeath vs Ayaka Kagari is a What If?Death Battle and the sixth episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's What If? Death Battle series. Description In the real world, Elements can oppose to each other, and there’s no elements that rivals one another than the two rivals, Fire and Ice. And these two women, not only control the elements, but also are claimed as the strongest in their world. Interlude Wiz: Fire, the indomitable blazing force of the elements, the Ice, the cooling emblem of Nature. Boomstick: The two elements that are always encountering and causing sh** to one another, ha! Wiz: And these two powerful women are just the kind to face up in a fight. Boomstick: Esdeath, the sadistic Ice General of Akame Ga Kill! Wiz: And Ayaka, the Fire Witch, to make this fight fare, we would put both of their strengths without the limits of their homes on them, in Ayaka’s case, we would not put Honoka in this fight, and in Esdeath’s case, since she has no major flaws that drags her down, she is equal and can go. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and IIMM Boomtick… Wiz: And it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, A Death Battle… Esdeath Name: Esdeath Gender: Female Height: 5'7'' Titles: Ice General, the Sadist, Strongest in the Empire Abilities/Powers: *Ice Manipulation *Ice Creation *Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat *Superhuman Strength Boomstick: Another combatant from the Akame Ga Kill Universe, and this time, the worst one there is… Wiz: Born in the Partas Clan, Esdeath was trained to be a great hunter at such a young age, but even whe she is young, she said it herself that she was born for a war. When a rival clan slaughtered her father and her entire clan…she did…well…nothing… Boomstick: They never care, they don’t give a sh**, even her dad said he was too weak to live, twisted I say… Wiz: So Esdeath grew up alone, becoming stronger and more beautiful as the days goes by, she later joined the Empire, quickly taking the ranks of Generals, and well, she drinks some Demon blood and become what she is now… Wiz: This blood she drinks is a teigu called “Demon Extract” a teigu made of Danger Beast Blood, whoever shall drink it shall control the abilities of the ice…but the downfall is that it gives insanity to people… Boomstick: BUUUTTTT…Since she is Esdeath, she is already insane...She can create ice out of nothing, create shards, spikes, walls, blizzards,create hailstorm, create a giant ice ball and crush enemies and can even freeze time itself. *Esdeath freezes time* Wiz: She calls this move, “Mahapdoma”, she can use this Trump card once a day…but this is more than enough to kill whoever she wants to kill, however after Tatsumi evolved to counter this move, she has another second Trump Card, “The Ice Calvary”, she can create centaur-like soldiers made of ice and can make them into killing machines. And this ice thing alone is not what makes her very dangerous. Boomstick: Yeah, she is an incredible combatant, can handle whoever she encounters, handles pretty well with a rapier, she has superhuman strength, great tactical mind, and even a sadistic behavior to not only her foes, but also to her comrades as well… Feats: *Single-handedly buried thousands of soldiers in snow *Defeated so many Rebels *Defeated Incursio with a single kick *Smashes a Rakasha demon’s face to a wall. *Took out the entire South Army with only a few men *Manhandles Most of Night Raid *Defeated Susano’o using Mahapdoma *Freezes the entire COuntry and single-handedly held against an entire army. Boomstick: She may seem be a monster. But she is not a god, she has encountered some flaws as we'll Flaws/Weaknesses: *Can only use Mahapadoma once. *Sometimes enjoys fights so much, she usually loose sights on the mission she needed to do *Mahapadoma was once countered by newly evolved Incursio *Her moves can be predictable sometimes. ''Wiz: But whatever it takes to take this mad woman down, it is best to do so with immediate prejudice (*Esdeath stomping on someone’s head*) '''Esdeath: If you want revenge, you have to be stronger, to which in this case, you shall never be… Ayaka Kagari Name: Ayaka Kagari Gender: Female Height: 5'9'' Titles: Ignition Magician, Fire Witch, Princess of the Flames, Fire Starter Abilities/Powers: *Fire Manipulation *Fire Control *Fire Magic *Invunerability *Immense Strength and Durability *Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat *“Overdrive”, a power-boost form that engulfs her n flames and is somewhat unstoppable when summoned. Wiz: In the world where Witches live daily lives, Magic is real, not what science can describe as explainable phenomena, REAL magic…. Boomstick: Though, a lot of witches, good and bad live around this town, only one witch is one of the most powerful, one that ignites fire and makes it bend to her will… (*Ayaka on her broom, flying*) Wiz: Ayaka Kagari…the Fire Witch, being born on the forgotten clan and adopted by the Kagari Clan, Ayaka is probably, the person with the highest power in the order, even in her school, the teachers obey to her…Her main objective is to protect her “soulmate” Honoka Takamiya, because she believes it what she has to do… Boomstick: A lot of sudden bullshit has to be done, so let’s skip her origins, since it is a rip-offf from a Japanese drama-series, and go with my favorite, the things she can do… Wiz: Well, alright, here’s the thing, she can create and manipulate fire at her own free will, normally witches are very vulnerable to fire, but Ayaka is the very idea of fire itself, she can create anything made of flames, she can shoot flames, make everything surrounding her explode, create fire everywhere, and can create a fire dragon, This “Fire Dragon” is her familiar, a familiar is kinda like a witch’s pet that matches her personality, and she can turn into fire… Boomstick: Not only she can create fire, she has great strength, she lifted anything million times her size, she tore off a hundred meter tall tree of the ground, easily pins down a gigantic beasts in her young days,easily defeated large foe with only a kick, and she did NOT even use magic in her feats of strength, and,oh yeah, CAN SURVIVE BEING STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES AND SURVIVED BEING PIERCED BY MILLIONS OF SWORDS!!!....man....She makes Leonidas and his Spartans look like babies... Wiz: A witch also stated that even if you rip or gouge out her heart she would not die, mainly because this is because she is bounded in her town of which her family has to protect, also she is partially bounded by the White Witch…long story…She also has a skill called “Overdrive” where she enters a state where her powers are increased, to the point she also transforms. Feats: *Fall from a sky at over 600 feet high, and can walk out of it like it was nothing *Defeated 10 large animals that are much, much bigger than her. *Defeated every Tower Witch she encounters. *Defeated Medusa and Weekend. *Burn down an entire army of Rabbit Familiars *Even without magic, she has such great strength, she crushes the heads of two witches with no effort (*literally*) and lifts off giant trees OF THE GROUND and continue this on a single day without tiring. *And more we cannot specify Boomstick: But, she does have major flaws Flaws/Weaknesses *Damages to Honoka transfers to her. *Once merging with other witches, she is weakened *Can be taken down once her magic or powers are weakened Wiz: But never underestimate the Fire Witch (*Ayaka pointing her finger at the Tower-Witch girl in a gun-like posture*) Ayaka: Bang *everything explodes* Final Introduction Wiz: Alright let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s time for a Death BATTLLLE!!!! FIGHT!!! Esdeath steps in a town, people looking at her with confusion, “This place seems a bit too hot for my taste…”she said, she freezes everything around her, many living things buried under the cold snow, “That’s better…”, flames starts to melt the snow and the cold, Ayaka lands on her feet, “It’s too cold…” she said blankly, “Needs more fire…”, Esdeath suddenly kicks at Ayaka, backing of, Ayaka looks at the general, “Who are you?” she asks, “The one who’s going to cut your head off…”, Esdeath said as she steps on the ground, legions of ice shards rises from the cold ground, Ayaka jumps onto her broom as she hovers above Esdeath, “How did you know I was there? We witches should be invisible to normal people’s vision…” Esdeath jumps towards Ayaka as she kicks her on her face, sending her falling to the shards, “I can feel your presence” Esdeath replies, Ayaka fist is engulfed in flame, she spews flames out of her hands and into the shards vaporizing it to the very core of its existence. Ayaka lands on her two feet. Her red cape covers her body, “We are not done yet!!” Esdeath roars as she slams her foot on Ayaka, who blocks it with her hands, Ayaka shoves Esdeath away, she creates a couple of ice knuckle dusters out of thin air, “Up close and personal?” Ayaka said, as her fist tightens, “Fine with me…” the two women jumps at each other, their fist makes contact, both women back off a little from the impact, they continue to jab and punch at each other, Esdeath, slams her dusters on Ayaka’s head, she stumbles a little, Esdeath starts to deliver several numbers of punches at Ayaka, but Ayaka regains consciousness, and catches Esdeath last punch. Esdeath is shocked at Ayaka’s strength, Ayaka hand closes as she delivers a uppercut at Esdeath, sending her flying, as Esdeath rolls back to the ground, Ayaka grabs Edeath by her head and hoist her up with one hand, her hand tightens at Esdeath’s head, Esdeath groans at the powerful grip, she starts to kick and kick at Ayaka’s belly, but Ayaka pays no attention, she simply continues her vice grip on Esdeath’s head. Esdeath is frustrated, she snaps her fingers, a colossal mountain of ice hovers of the sky, falling at the exact spot where Ayaka stands, as Ayaka stares at the ice mountain-size pillar, Esdeath frees herself, and slams Ayaka to the ground. Ayaka simply ignites her fist on fire, as she creates a large fireball and throws it at the ice pillar, burning it to vapor. Both women glare at each, Ayaka is covered in flames, her clothing changed from a normal uniform, to a costume of red and pale white, she soon have claws and her hair is blazing pale blonde, she has entered Overdrive mode, she charges at Esdeath, Esdeath places her hands at each other, “Mahapadma” she speaks out, everything surrounding her freezes, even time itself, Ayaka seems to be in front of her, supposed to charge and take her down, Esdeath chuckles sadistically as she draws out her rapier and stabs it at Ayaka’s heart. Esdeath smiles as the effects of Mahapadma starts to faze.. “It’s over…” Esdeath smiles, “Not yet…” Ayaka growls, Esdeath’s smiles vanishes and her eyes widen with amazement, as Ayaka grabs her by the neck, she hurls her to theground, following her boot, smashing onto Esdeath, Esdeath tries to stand up, only for Ayaka to stab her clawed hands onto her adobmen, Esdeath gasped, coughing out some blood, “What are you?” Esdeath stutters out, Ayaka stares at Esdeath eyes, Esdeath can see her pupils are like dragons, “I am a Fire Witch…” Within moments Ayaka’s hand is engulfed in flames, Esdeath is engulfed in fire, she did not scream, nor did not whine, but simply chuckles with her final words, “I am weak…”, soon, she is nothing but ashes, Ayaka breathes slowly as she turns around and sees the destruction of the city, “Noisy…” K.O. RESULTS Boomstick: Damn….Esdeath is scorched into ashes… Wiz: Esdeath is by far superior to skills and tatics, but comparing to Ayaka, well…she doesn’t have a chance at that… Boomstick: Yeah, just see this, Ayaka is damn stronger, damn invulnerable, and can handle so much punishments, she would not even give a shit about it… Wiz: While Esdeath has better combat experience but it's nothing comparing to Ayaka’s power, She is very strong and that strength alone is not being enhanced or aided by any form of magic, and with magic, she is a powerful force to be reckoned with, she can never freeze the fire. Boomstick: In the end, Esdeath has been ablazed by the Fire Witch. WINNER Wiz: The Winner is Ayaka Kagari Winner-Ayaka.png Boomstick: NEXT TIIIMMME ON DEATH BATTLE…. Grimlock: No one's tougher than me!!! V.S. Predaking: I am not your boss, I AM YOUR KING!!! |-| Remastered (2018)= Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles